Dear Peter Stark (We've Been Way Too Out Of Touch)
by bemoreloser
Summary: What's Peter always listening to? What are his friends like? What goes on in that kids HEAD? A bunch of irondad and spiderson fluffy oneshots as a certain Peter Parker proves he has what it takes to melt the Iron Man's heart. I do take prompts! Rated T for mild language and extremely mild, non-graphic sex references.
1. Watcha Listening To?

**A/N: This is a topic I've absolutely adored reading and imagining for a long time now. So I'm super, super excited to start writing with it. There'll be more info on a bunch of stuff down at the bottom, but I don't wanna stop you reading my story. Thanks!**

Tony started noticing Peter's secretiveness pretty quickly. And oddly, it wasn't over girls (that's for later) or parties, or even chores and homework. It was over MUSIC. When working or relaxing or any time Petey had his earphones in, the kid seemed to get really into whatever he was listening to. He clearly knew all the words, and the action or expression in how they were performed. So, one afternoon (the first of many similar encounters) Tony waltzed up, smirking at Peter (who didn't know he was being watched) properly JAMMING OUT to this song. He was sad, angry, happy, and utterly caught up. He was tapping is fingers, bobbing his head and mouthing dramatically. So when Tony coughed so loudly and deliberately, the kid's obvious mortification was justifiable.

Peter instantly stopped and went red. "Hey, um, Mr Stark. I was just- I mean-"

Tony cut in, despite being bemused by the boy's ramblings. "Watcha listening to Spider-Ling? Getting into it, huh?"

"I- uh- just- nothing really. Just stuff. " Peter went even MORE red and pushed his phone and earphones deep into his satchel.

"Well you sure love this 'stuff', kid." Tony watched him carefully.

"Uh- Em- Eminem? Yeah, he's great. With all the, you know, rapping and stuff, you know?" Peter tried weakly. Tony was clearly going to argue but the kid stood up, saying "Anyway Mr Stark, gotta go now, thanks for the chemistry help and stuff… bye!"

And the kid was gone, slamming the door and face burning.

Huh.

Tony didn't like being lied to. And if that kid was doing anything dodgy, he was gonna regret it. But it turned out that over the next few weeks, Tony wasn't the only one curious and irked by Peter's secrets. He got several reports back from Steve, Clint and Nat (Heck, even Bucky) saying that Peter was being weird with his music. Peter never kept anything from Tony, or many people really. He was an open book about stuff like this. So what was with it all?

It all really came to a head one afternoon. They were all just hanging around, when Peter walked in with his earphones in, bobbing like always to 'Eminem'. If it wasn't clearly incorrect, Tony would easily believe that Peter didn't know that Eminem was more than a type of chocolate. But regardless, here he was, sitting down and mouthing subtly. Then, suddenly, Clint jumped onto the sofa grinning and yanked Peter's phone and earphones out of his hands, going to check the song. Peter worked like lightning. He backflipped off the sofa, shoved a startled Clint out of the way and grabbed his phone and earphones to then sprint out of the room. Nat laughed at a clearly grumpy and disgruntled Clint on the floor. In about 10 seconds, Peter reappeared without his phone and earphones (clearly stashed away now) and muttered an apology to Clint and an audience of amused Avengers. Then he retreated to his room.

Tony asked May (who was also living in the tower right now) but she had no idea either. Literally everyone was confused and slightly concerned now. So Tony called a meeting.

Well not really a meeting, more of a statement whilst everyone but Peter was there. "So Peter."

"What the hell is the little punk listening to that he's so desperate to keep secret?!" exclaimed Clint, glad of an opportunity to express his thoughts on the scenario.

Everyone deliberated.

"Maybe it's something, you know, dodgy." Nat suggested.

May looked scandalised. "No! Peter- he- He's not LIKE that. He's not with me, anyway." She looked round the room at everyone else, and was comforted by the nods of agreement.

"No, you're right May. Peter is basically 8." Said Bruce. "No offence."

"Exactly. So what does a cute little kid of 8 wanna hide?" deliberated Tony whilst literally everyone hid a smile that Tony had just called Peter a 'cute little kid'.

After a few more fruitless minutes of debating, the Avengers just agreed to try and grab Peter's phone whenever they could.

The opportunity was sooner than they thought it would be. Peter literally left his phone at home. That simple. So, with all the Avengers right behind him, Tony hacked Peter's phone. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, what has Peter been listening to so much recently?"

"Peter has been listening to the soundtrack of Dear Evan Hansen, Mr Stark. The musical."

"The MUSICAL?"

"Yes, sir."

Bucky leaned back in his seat. "That kid is gonna be death of me." He said, making everyone grin even more.

"Oh my god. He's a literal angel, isn't he?" laughed Nat.

Everyone nodded.

"But we're also gonna embarrass the heck out of him, right?" exclaimed Clint.

Everyone nodded again.

Tony stepped forward. "We can't let him off easy either. This is too good an opportunity for regular teasing. We've got to go ALL OUT."

Nat and Clint leaned in further than everyone else. "I'm listening."

Poor Peter was completely unaware to what was going to happen. He walked into the living room, picking up his phone, which was just where he left it. First thing he did was put in his earphones. Tony smirked at the kid bobbing along, and decided to kick it off.

Tony stood up. "Ah, no. Pepper's gonna kill me, I haven't booked that meeting. **If I Could Tell Her**, I would. But she's gonna be so mad."

Peter looked up, vague confusion at the random statement.

Then Nat stood. "You could just write her an email. You know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, **Sincerely, Me**."

Now Peter looked up properly. He turned down his music to better hear the conversation, and his cheeks darkened at the two weird mentions of some of his favorite song's titles.

"I can't, Nat. I mean, she's asked me a bazillion times. **Words Fail**."

Now Peter went pretty red, and took out his earphones and looked suspiciously at Tony, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

Randomly, Steve walked in, pouting. "Guys! It took me ages to get in, someone accidentally locked the door. I was just stood there, **Waving Through a Window**!"

Now Peter had gone bright red, and was stuttering. He stood up, about to say something, when Rhodey and Wanda walked in. Nat shouted, "Hey! Who is that?" But Wanda just smiled and waved. "Don't worry Nat." she said, and Rhodey smiled and added: "Yeah. Its **Only Us**."

Peter had a look of grave understanding and mortification on his face as he grabbed his bag, shoved his phone and earphones deep into it and tried to make a break for it. But then, ridiculously fast and with the energy of a maniac, Clint grabbed him and plopped him down on the sofa, sandwiching him in-between himself and Nat. He looked insanely at Peter's terrified little face, and said loudly. "Don't worry, Peter. This is** Good For You**." And them without warning, **Sincerely, Me** started playing loudly on the speakers. And Peter just about dies as all the freaking Avengers started SINGING ALONG. INFRONT OF HIM.

Peter has the most brilliant look of absolute, pure embarrassment on his face. And then the music stops, and all the Avengers are laughing their arses off at HIM.

"So, Petey. Wanna tell us what you're always listening to? That you just love soo much? What was it? _Eminem_?"

Peter sinks down in his seat. "You know." He says to them all, face the reddest its been all day (quite a feat) and groaning to himself.

"Oh, we know, Spider-Baby." laughs Tony, staring at the poor boy. This kid was a goddamn delight.

"Mr Stark! Guys! I- I mean- I- ughhhhhh" Peter groans as he pulls his jumper over his head.

"What's up Peter? You look like you wanna **Disappear**." Nat teases.

And as these damaged, heart broken people look at the adorably embarrassed teen in front of them, groaning, slouched and bright red, they all heal a little more.

**Prompt Rules: Hey, so, I so take prompts. These are my rules.**

**I do not take Iron-Man or Spider-Man death, unless it's temporary. I'm too fragile guys. But I can deal with most other characters deaths.**

**I don't do Steve/Rogue Avengers bashing, again, unless it's resolved/temporary. I've got no specific love for them, just feel like it doesn't fit with vibe I want I guess.**

**I will not do Tony/Peter slash. Their relationship is purely parental to me.**

**Jokes about how May is hot is perfectly acceptable and adorable, but essentially, I wont have it as a relationship. I'm a hard Tony/Pepper shipper, and that's all I'll have.**

**I don't have any issues with writing about serious issues like PTSD, Depression or Anxiety. I don't want them to be taboo. I'll also research those types of topics to make sure I'm not overplaying or underplaying any of it.**

**That's about it! If you've read this… jeez. Thanks so much dudes! Please review and feel free to prompt (I will still write my own but I love prompts.) Thanks again!**

**Also, this story is available on , archiveofourown and Wattpad, but I will always post any new chapters on first, and typically more chapters are available on too. However I am working on getting all chapters up on all websites.**


	2. Ned, MJ and Spider-Baby

**A/N: …wow. This is crazy for me! The chapter has gotten so much support and I've just woken up. Literally mental. Thank you sooooo much. Now I've definitely got to write more. Which is great. But just to let y'all know, I do have quite a busy life lmao and as much as I love to write this stuff, if I can't update for a while please understand. Also, thanks for all the prompts! I will try my hardest to fulfill the requests, possibly more than one at a time if possible. Thank you so much for the reviews, I promise that they do make the chapters come faster!**

**These prompts (which I'm mixing) come from showstopper92. Thank you!**

**Peter's reaction to the first time Tony calls him Spider-Baby**

**And **

**Peter introduces Ned to Tony (And possibly another Avenger/Avengers)**

**Let's do this!**

Peter was stood with Ned outside the building, grimacing. "Yes, they know we're coming. Yes, I want them to meet you. No, Bruce isn't like the hulk at all. No, Captain America isn't my Uncle. NO, TONY ISN'T MY DAD."

Ned grinned. "You sure? I swear he's saved in your phone as Mr Stark with 3 hearts…."

Peter went red and opened his mouth to retaliate but just then the door opened. And they were in.

Bloody Natasha Romanoff is stood there grinning like the Cheshire cat as she waves to Peter.

"Peter! Sid!"

"Actually, Miss Black Widow miss, it's Ned." Stuttered Ned.

"Ned. Right. Come on in!"

Nat winked at Peter as if to say 'fanboy much?' but Peter just rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him.

As they walked through the tower, Ned gaping pretty much constantly and talking to Natasha who is cheerfully answering any questions asked.

"Do you have magic powers?"

"No, but I'm still the most awesome Avenger. Obviously."

"_Obviously._" Ned repeats breathlessly.

Peter, happy to interrupt the LetsAllAdoreNatasha-Fest, loudly announces "We're here!" Ned gapes (again) and says,

"Like, the main bit! With the living room? And the-" Ned slaps a hand to his mouth, and awe-struck, whispers "-kitchen?!"

"Yes, the kitchen Ned. Oh, and Steve makes the best paella."

And Ned just follows him inside, muttering to himself about Captain America and paella. Tony, looking extra cool in his 'look at me, I'm Tony Stark, you adore me' shades. Which he then dramatically takes off to look Ned up and down.

"Ah, Ned. How are you? I'm Tony, Peter's mentor."

And Ned is just asking questions and questions and questions about the Avengers and what they do and the science of it all, and what Tony likes best about his suit, and Tony answers calmly and kindly and irritatingly coolly. And then Tony starts asking questions. What do you do as Peter's guy-in-the-chair, what's your favorite subject, what do your parents do and what do you wanna be when you're older? And Peter marvels at the almost normalness of the event, and he feels a little warmness in his chest when Tony is sat there discussing what Ned wants to be when he grows up because this is just so- boring. And normal. But Peter thinks that he likes normal. _Boring normal_.

And then he perks up when Tony asks this:

"Who else are you friends with?"

"Oh, not really many people." Ned shrugs. Peter glares at him. Mr Stark was gonna think he was a complete loser!

So Ned hurriedly corrects himself "Oh, um and MJ. Michelle."

And Peter instantly regrets making Ned correct himself. Tony turns to him with a Natasha-Worthy grin.

"Michelle. Michelle, eh? So this super smart, nice MJ is a GIRL?" Tony accuses.

Peter mutters: "Yeah, she is."

Ned smirks. "Oh, she's great. At least that's what Peter was telling me the other day, right? How great Michelle was? I believe you used the words '_brilliant, Ned. She's great, really.'_ Right?"

Peter struck Ned with the darkest look of betrayal Ned had ever seen on him. Ned shut up. Tony did not.

"Maybe my little Spider-Baby is growing up after all, got his first crush!" Tony deliberated out-loud. Loud.

"Mr-Mr Stark! I'm 16! I'm not a baby!" Peter protested, face red and cringing as Ned silently guffawed behind Tony at Peter's embarrassment. "And I don't- I don't- like, _like like_ MJ. " Peter mumbled.

"Did you really just use the phrase 'like like', Spider-Baby? You're not helping yourself."

And then Peter threw a pillow at Tony Stark and Ned. And Tony threw it back. And so on, on and on. And Ned was just in awe that he was having a pillow fight with Tony_ Freakin_ Stark and **his best friend**, SpiderMan. He has the best life.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After Ned left, Peter was still sulking. It didn't help that Tony was telling literally everyone about Peter's 'crush' and his new nickname, 'Spider-Baby'.

Steve waltzed in. "Ah, Spider-Baby. How's MJ? I heard he is in fact a **she**."

Peter just groans. "I don't have a crush on her, Steve."

"You know, Peter, it's ok. To like girls."

And Peter just facepalms at the fact that he is having the crush talk with Captain America with a room full of Avengers taking the p*ss out of him.

"Well, you know Steve, it's also ok to like guys. You know. Like you and Bucky?"

And the room goes silent. Steve looks genuinely shocked and uncomfortable, Natasha is hiding a grin and Tony is just looking round at everyone with a look that said 'We all knew it. Now the kid's said it.'

Peter is starting to regret it and considers apologizing. He had heard Natasha talking about it with Steve, he presumed it was public knowledge and fair play when it came to teasing. Peter wasn't homophobic at all, he had no problem with Steve being gay, he was just having a joke. But now Captain America is stuttering before him and everyone is silent. What if they all hate him now!?

But then the silence is broken by the person you'd expect - 'I don't talk' Bucky himself. It starts with a chuckle, then a laugh, then a full-on guffaw. "He's got you there, Steve." he murmurs to himself. Then he gets up and strides towards Steve, clapping Steve on the arm. "Come on, let's get out of here. " And with everyone still in shock, the _Winter Soldier_ makes the 'shush' sign at a gobsmacked stuttering Steve and leads him out of the room, giving everyone the least Bucky-like look as he leaves, his tongue poked out at Peter.

"You did it Spider-Baby. You literally got him to basically admit what we all knew for ages." Said Bruce.

And Peter grins: "Can we ditch the nick-name then?"

"NOPE." Said everyone else.

"Now get to bed, Spider-Baby." Dismisses Tony. "Dream of MJ."

Peter looks like he wants to protest, but he is actually quite tired. So he just leaves, grumbling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony is fast asleep. Dreaming. He sleeps better when the kid is over.

And then there's an alert.

"Mr Stark, sorry to wake you, but I believe I should alert you that Peter is still awake. He appears to be unable to sleep."

Tony sits up immediately.

"Are his vitals stable?"

"Yes, sir. But he has been awake since he was sent to bed."

"Shit." Tony jumps up, not bothering to change since he slept in his clothes tonight in the lab. "I'm going over there now."

Tony knocks softly on the door and hears scrambling and turning off of lights and fast, heavy breathing. So he walks in ultra quick to see an ashamed Peter half laid down, one shoe off and staring at Tony with terror.

"Kid! Why are you not asleep!"

"It's not like you sleep, Mr Stark."

"'l'll have you know that I was actually just in the middle of one of the best periods of sleep I've had in a while. F.R.I.D.A.Y woke me up telling me you were still awake." Tony says. He instantly regrets it as Peter's face crumples.

"I'm so- I'm so so so sorry Mr Stark, I just- I was-" Peter rambles, eyes getting a little too red for Tony's liking. So Tony sits down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, Spider-Baby?"

But Peter just looks away, fidgeting with his sheets. "S' stupid." He mumbles.

"Well try me Spider-Baby." Tony tries to smile comfortingly.

"It's- it's -THAT, Mr Stark. The- The name!"

Tony backtracks. "Wait- the name- you've been up because of the name? Spider- I mean, the little nickname?!"

"Told you it was stupid." Peter sniffs.

" No, It's not stupid. But why, kid?"

"It's just, I- Well I know you all think I'm a stupid little tag-along kid anyway, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm immature, I'm still in school, you all tease me, I have stupid t-shirts and I love Star Wars and I still can't drink alcohol and I've got a stupid crush on a girl who probably thinks I'm a stupid kid too, and-" and Tony's heart breaks as he hears Peter's voice break and his eyes fill with water. "The name- it- it just makes it all worse."

"Kid."

Peter looks up, only to be shocked by a hug from Tony Stark himself. And when wondering what's brought it on, Peter realizes with horror that he's crying. No, full on **SOBBING**. In front of Mr Stark!

"Look, Peter." Tony breaks the hug and looks Peter in the eyes. "We do not think you're stupid. You stole Cap's friggin shield! You're not immature, in fact, you're probably the most mature of us all. School is important, and you excel there anyway. Your t-shirts are goddamn ICONIC, Peter. As is Star-Wars. Alcohol sucks and if you ever drink a drop before you're 30 you're grounded for life. "

Peter stares so hopefully and full of admiration Tony almost sighs.

"We won't call you the name anymore, Peter."

But Peter smiles. "No, it's okay Mr Stark. You know, if you guys really do think all that-" Peter looks to Tony for confirmation and gets a nod. "-well then I don't really mind. It is _kinda_ adorable."

Tony represses the desire to say 'not as adorable as you, kiddo.' Instead, he just smiles. "Great. Nat will be happy."

Then Tony looks at Peter again, and gives him one last hug, lasting admittedly a lot longer than their last one. And they stay there a while, moonlight flooding into the room, Peter's tears dried and Tony far more vulnerable then he would like to admit. But eventually they break it, and Tony goes to stand in the doorframe as Peter lies down in bed, finally looking peaceful.

Tony says his last piece. "You're doing great kid." Peter smiles, but Tony isn't finished. "Oh, and since you admitted to the _humongous_ crush you have on Michelle, we will be inviting her round soon. And if you're too nervous, I can give you some experienced lady advice so you don't seem so 'stupid'." Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Peter just went pink and laughed, slightly embarrassed that he'd unconsciously admitted it but content all the same.

Then Tony left, and Peter fell asleep.

And even though Peter never knew, Tony had stayed outside the room, eventually re-entering once the kid was turned away, and had watched until the kid was asleep. And maybe a little longer. The content on the sleeping boy's face was filling a part of Tony's heart that he refused to admit was there. But it was.

And now it was starting to make him whole again.

**Please prompt and review! If you want further info on prompts and stuff, look to the bottom of the first chapter. Thanks!**


	3. MJ and 'The Talk'

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the support you've been giving me! I'm just gonna say, I'm loving all the prompts I'm being given, and will be trying to post them all in some way. I just can't do it all super-fast, obviously. But seriously. Thank you so so so muchhhhhh.**

**The prompt I'm working with today is gonna be from Zebralord23 (love the name dude)**

**It's: Kinda wanna see Tony jokingly give Peter 'The Talk' as he is Peter's father figure. Peter's embarrassment would be glorious. **

**Edit: I've just seen this review and prompt from marteeey: LOVE IT! Please show how tony meets MJ and Peter is dying of embarrassment hahahaha (But MJ is all chill and stuff if you know what I mean)**

**This chapter is also partly this prompt, and even though I was already writing the chapter before I was given this prompt, I figured it was worth mentioning.**

**Let's do this folks!**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Following Peter admitting to his crush on MJ, Tony had been mercilessly teasing him each day (and night to be honest, neither got much sleep.) He would just randomly mention her in some way, and watch as Peter slowly went red. For example, when Peter came into the kitchen one morning, Tony slapped down Peter's pancakes. They were distinctly shaped in the letters MJ, and covered in strawberry jam. Peter had blushed profusely and groaned, but eaten them anyway since he was hungry. And now Tony had a video of a pink Peter eating MJ pancakes.

Tony had organised for MJ to come round that day, and Peter was dreading it with every inch of his body. He had made everyone sign a petition to not embarrass him (he had blackmail material). Everyone except Tony. In that department, he just had to beg.

"Relax, Kid. You couldn't have a cooler mentor." Tony would say.

"That's beside the point, Mr Stark." Peter would protest.

But overall, Peter was sure that once MJ came round, she would never want to look at Peter again. Let alone date him. Not that Peter cared about that. Except he really, really did.

Because even though he hadn't noticed it at first, what with Liz and The Vulture and everything, Peter really did notice it now. By it, he meant things like the way MJ's mouth quirked up when Peter said something funny, or how her side fringe hung as her hair was tucked away whilst she was drawing. How she holds her pen slightly odd in her hand whilst drawing. How her eyes light up in content when she finishes a drawing. A lot about drawing. But to Peter, it was more about MJ.

So if she came today and thought he was lame, or stupid, or if he lost that little bit of respect she had for him, Peter genuinely didn't know what he would do. Probably cry. Without telling anyone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Peter had assembled the Avengers in the living room. He needed them together, so he could keep an eye on them. Tony insisted on sitting slightly apart, in the joint kitchen part of the multi-purpose room. But altogether, Peter was feeling slightly less stressed than he should be. But still extremely anxious.

Then F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him to MJ's presence at the door. So he gives everyone one last 'behave yourselves' look, and gets up. And he's moving like a robot towards the door and he's walking and walking and now he's there and he's letting her in and-

Wow.

She's in a skirt and a jumper. It's this long, brown floaty skirt. The top is a cream ribbed stretchy jumper with little brown buttons down the middle, with sleeves that reach her elbows and a neckline that scoops to just below her collarbone. And her hair is DOWN.

Peter's never seen MJ in more than jeans and a t-shirt or hoodie. But here she is, looking slightly flustered and self-conscious, fiddling with her hair, pulling down her skirt despite it already naturally reaching her mid-shin. But then they lock eyes, and she reverts to her usual, effortlessly cool self.

But Peter has no effortlessly cool self he can become, so instead he just stares a little, and stammers "You look really- uh- really pretty."

She raises he eyes at him. "So therefore I have value?"

Peter just goes pink and starts stuttering "I- I didn't mean- "but she cuts him off:

"Dude. I'm messing with you. Thanks."

**(A/N: I took that little exchange from the Spider-Man Far From Home teaser trailer, it does not belong to me. But I thought it was cute and very MJ.)**

Peter opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. He just smiles awkwardly, and MJ gives him a bemused glance. "So… are we gonna go in, or…?" she grins.

"Oh! Right! I mean, yes. Let's go." And in the heat of the moment, Peter offers his arm out like an old timey gentleman to escort her. And instantly regrets it. But he can't retract it, so he just stands there with his arm out awkwardly smiling and literally regretting every life choice he's ever made. MJ looks confused for a moment and Peter really really really wants the ground to swallow him, but then MJ just shrugs and puts her arm in his. Peter looks shocked that she isn't laughing at him, and goes to look at her, but she's turned away from him, suddenly finding the ceiling far more interesting then her arm wrapped in Peter's. So Peter just gulps and walks her to the living room.

And all the Avengers have moved from their original placing. Thor is flexing with a knee up on the table, Bruce is reading a complicated science book with his glasses halfway down his nose, complete with a pretentious pensive face. Steve is polishing his shield, Bucky is standing menacingly in a corner looking all dark and scary and Clint is pretending to count his arrows whilst his bow is slung over his shoulder. Natasha is slung over the sofa casually holding a gun and checking her nails, Ant Man is shrinking and re-sizing multiple times over, looking like he's thinking deeply. Falcon is wearing his wings and flexing them, and Rhodey is in full suit sat on the couch, reading a newspaper.

And goddamn Tony is wearing his Iron Man gauntlet, pretending to check it when Peter knows full well that Tony has no reason to. They're all literally showing off as much as possible for a teenage girl. And as much as they can say it's for Peter, it is totally just to boost all their egos.

Peter is glaring round at everyone, whilst they just preen and look at Michelle like: _'Oh this? We do this all the time. We're just this cool. Might f*ck around and save the world later, idk.'_

Peter takes a nervous glance at MJ to see how she's reacting. It's total deadpan. She skims the room, getting a mix of winning smiles, self-empowering glances and nonchalant looks. And then she looks at Tony, who smirks and steps forward to speak.

"Michelle! Sorry, we forgot someone was coming round. Steve, put that shield away. Oh, sorry. You know him as _Captain America._" Tony smiles, only half-joking. Peter wants to die. Then MJ looks at him, sees the utter despair on his face, and knows immediately that Peter did not want this. Then she turns to Tony:

"Cool, no worries. And Peter refers to him as Steve all the time, so I'm fine with any names. Nice gauntlet by the way, _Tony._" She says, absolutely deadpan. And Peter is holding in a laugh because _ohmygodshejustcalledhimTony._

And then MJ, as if to rub in her ultimate coolness, smiles at Tony and turns away. She walks to the middle of the room, and all the Avengers straighten up a little, ready to be questioned like they were with Ned. But she walks straight past them all to the edge of the room. She pulls up a stool.

"Hi, Mrs Potts? I'm MJ. I think you're great. As one of the first females to take up a multi-billion company as CEO, take part in saving the world, and make sure the Avengers don't all get themselves killed, would you mind letting me interview you for my history project some time? It's called 'The Future's Historic Heroes.'" And then she gives a winning smile. And the one person to stay in her place in a chair at the edge of the room, Pepper looks surprised and flattered.

"Of course, dear. I'd love to answer any of your questions." She says calmly, giving MJ a smile back and a little wink. She knows exactly what MJ is doing and she approves completely.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later and the Avengers are still bitter. MJ did eventually converse with them all, even hold Black Widow's gun (all whilst looking completely nonchalant and cool), but she was adamant in her interest in Pepper, with whomst she has organised to meet up with so MJ can interview her. Peter just loves it all. From Tony desperately trying to regain composure as alpha to Bucky still looking scary and continuously trying to catch MJ's eye, but frustratingly only catching it when he relaxes and blows out a breath, Peter finds it all hilarious. And best of all, MJ won't stop smiling at him. But she's going in 10 minutes. Peter is sad, but pleased that all the embarrassment is over.

Then Tony decides he's got to have the last word. He walks over to the two sat chatting alone on the sofa (the rest of the Avengers sulking in the kitchen or in various parts of the tower) and sits down.

"So, Michelle. MJ. It's great to finally meet you, especially since Pete here talks about you so much." Tony smiles.

Peter slowly turns red and gives him a murderous glare, but Tony is on a roll.

"It's always 'MJ this' and 'MJ that'. Honestly, I'm a little jealous." He smirks.

MJ turns to a Peter, who is visibly dying inside, but attempting to smile nonchalantly. Then she just swallows and looks back at Tony who looks far too pleased with himself.

"Oh, right. I mean, my mum would probably say the same but vice-versa. Your son is very smart, and pretty funny." Peter's eyes widen and he gapes a little. Tony stammers a little about how 'Peter isn't my- my son..' And then MJ is getting up and leaving. "I've got to go now, sorry. I can let myself out though, don't worry." She says. She goes to leave the room but stops, turning to a still shocked Tony.

"Oh, and he's good-looking too." She adds. And then she's gone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Peter is still buzzing hours later, smiling to himself. Tony tells the Avengers, grumbling a little, about the final convo.

But everyone, although still a little bitter, collectively agrees that they 'like her'. Even Tony.

But the whole 'good-looking' thing had Tony thinking. If Peter did go out with this girl… he knew everything, didn't he? He knew about more than hugging and kissing? But the more that he thought about it, Tony realized the reality of it. Ben had died when Peter was still quite young, as had his parents obviously. So, Tony called May.

"Has- have you had the 'Talk' with Peter? I was just thinking, with MJ and all, I just wasn't sure…" Tony trailed off as he heard May audibly gasp.

"No. No! I presumed… ugh, of course not. Well he learns in school, right?"

Tony grimaced. "Not really. It's more about internal organs then… the real stuff."

"oh." May says quietly. "Well I guess that's gonna be an awkward conservation."

"It doesn't have to be." Says Tony. "I mean- It is supposed to be guy-to-guy, I guess, but I you'd prefer I didn't, I just-"

"NO! No. I mean, that's great. Ideal. He wouldn't wanna hear it from me anyway." May says a little cheerfully.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"YES. Yes, I'm sure. You go- you go do that. Have fun!" May says far too happily.

"Wait- May-" Tony starts, but May has hung up.

Well shit.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey...kid." Tony said as he hovered in the doorway of Peter's room.

"Mister Stark? Hey, um, what's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Peter said slowly. Now he was worried. Mr Stark never asked.

Now Tony was shutting the door and sitting down next to Peter.

"Mr Stark, did I do something? I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, Peter. You're fine. Relax. We just… have to talk about something." Tony says weakly.

Peter shuts up and waits.

And then Tony is laughing. Laughing! And he's smiling to himself. Peter hears him mumble to himself: "If you told me a year ago that I would be… " and then he chuckles again. He looks at the bewildered Peter and smirks.

"So you're gonna date this MJ girl, then." He starts. Peter opens his mouth to cut Tony off, but shuts up again when Tony holds up his hand.

"You are, kid. At some point. So, I've gotta ask, do you know what you're doing?"

"I don't understand-" Peter stutters.

"I don't want a bunch of mini Parkers running about until you're quite a bit older, Peter."

And so Tony slaps something down into Peter's hands. And a stuttering Peter looks down and gulps at the pack of CONDOMS in his hands. He pushes them away with a squeak. "Mr Stark- I don't- I-"

"Trust me kid. You'll thank me someday. Now-"

"MR STARK!" Peter squeaks a lot louder, his whole face burning. "We learn in school, this is-"

"Learning what a period is is not proper sex ed, Peter. Now shut up." Tony glares.

"Now, of course, you can't presume the partner will bring protection. Always bring some yourself. Never double condom, it'll only make them weaker…"

xXxXxXxXx

After the half-hour that felt like an eternity, Peter, head under a cushion, face flaming and desperately pretending that he already knew the stuff (when in fact he didn't, he was actually listening quite carefully to what Tony was saying as he was painfully aware that he had the knowledge of a 10-year-old.) He pretended to block Tony out, when they both knew Peter could hear anyway with his heightened senses. (If Peter wanted to block him out he'd have to use special headphones designed for sensory overload, they both knew a pillow wasn't doing anything.) Tony had expected this reaction to an extent, but he was fine with it as he knew perfectly well that Peter was listening. Peter was too curious to ignore information, especially information this crucial to a teenager, and would listen however mortified he was.

And then it was over.

"So, that's it kid." Tony smirked, picking up the condoms and putting them on Peter's nightstand. He also pulled out some leaflets from his jacket (seriously, did he have a filing cabinet in there?!) and put them on top. "These leaflets will answer any further questions, but, of course, you can always ask me. In my day I was quite the-"

"OHHHHKAYYYY, THANK YOU MR STARK. You can go now!" Peter stammered, pushing a bemused Tony out of the door.

Tony smiled at the kid. "OK. I get it. Just remember-"

And then Peter shut the door in Tony's face. Tony considered pushing it, but figured that the kid had been through enough today. So he loudly grumbled about rude teenagers and went off whistling down the corridor.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Peter took a deep breath and pushed a hand through his hair. What a day. Mr Stark really just- wow. Ugh. This sucked, Peter thought to himself, flopping down on his bed. But then Peter thought about how MJ had smiled at him, and her outfit, and- woah. Peter smiled into his pillow. Maybe it was good to know this stuff. And it really did show that Tony cared. And maybe he'd be glad of the knowledge someday. Peter looked at his nightstand, the condoms shamefully tucked away but the leaflets still lying there. Still thinking about MJ, Peter sighed. He sat up.

xXxXxXxXx

Tucked away in his lab, head still buzzing, Tony chuckled to himself again.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what is Peter doing right now?"

"Peter is reading a leaflet, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded.

"Goddamn right he is." Tony murmured to himself.

Maybe a few little Peter's wouldn't be too bad. Definitely not anytime soon, but… Well Tony didn't know. But the idea of little kids, sullen teenagers and big family dinners suddenly didn't sound like a nightmare. Neither did being called Da-. Well, maybe Tony was getting ahead of himself.

But heck, Tony thought, sat alone in his lab still grinning to himself.

He really did love that kid.

Darn.

**Thanks! Please review! I take prompts too, for more info look to the bottom of the first chapter. **


	4. In A Flash

**A/N: Hello again! So, there is a longer note at the bottom, but essentially, this is quite a long one, it's one of my first serious ones, and it has moderate violence. Just to let you know.**

**Also, I decided to write this one alone, with no prompts, simply because this is a trope I've wanted to try for a while and it's necessary to move the VERY faint but still-there timeline along. **

**Let's do it!**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Peter was calm. Peaceful. Happy. He definitely couldn't feel the sharp feet digging into him. He couldn't hear the taunting, or the laughter. He couldn't taste the blood. He was fine.

Except he wasn't.

And his ribs really hurt. And his back. But mostly his pride. Because he knew he could fight back, but he didn't. Because this strength he had was a fluke. He did nothing to deserve it. He wasn't worthy of it. So he let the kicks keep coming and focused on not crying in the middle of a crowd. And hoped everyone got bored.

And eventually, they did. He heard people walking away, cheerful shouts of "Don't completely annihilate him Flash, we'll be down one high school weirdo!" They were stupid insults form stupider people but it still hurt. Why did it hurt!?

But he was doing this for Ned. For MJ. It was an unspoken agreement that Flash could do whatever he wanted to Peter as long as he didn't touch MJ or Ned. It was necessary. For everyone. For him, because he wouldn't be able to live knowing he could have spared Ned and MJ pain and didn't. So he took the pain.

Finally, Flash seemed to get tired. Peter stood up warily. Flash gave him another look. "You don't seem very hurt, Penis." He snarled. "Why you always covering those bruises? Aren't they your badges of honour!? PRECIOUS, PERFECT PETER, helping his friends. Your friends are FREAKS, Penis. Just. Like. You." Flash smirked. Jesus, he was really going for the whole Draco Malfoy shabam. But Peter still wasn't taking that.

"They're-" Peter winced in pain. "They're not freaks." he growled back at Flash.

"I guess you still haven't learned to shut up, Penis. That reminds me." Flash pushed him up against the wall and pulled back his fist. "Shut up."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Peter really didn't want to get up. His face was really, really hurting. But Happy was coming in 15 minutes, and he still had to clean himself up and cover anything that needed covering. He was getting good at it. In fact, he'd told Happy that he got detention for being late to period 2 so that he'd have time to, well, get beaten up. And to recover afterwards.

So, still wincing and eyes shamefully wet, he stood up and stumbled into the boys toilets. Thankfully, they were empty. Peter dared to look in a mirror, and gasped out loud. It was… a lot worse than usual. He should've guessed, he nearly blacked out this time. Along side a black eye (moved on from the 'red' stage thanks to his 'healing'), he had a huge gash down the side of his face. No no no. This was badddd. How was he supposed to cover this? It wasn't on his ribs, back or legs. It was right there on his face!

Maybe it would look better if he cleaned it, Peter weakly hoped. So he tentatively turned the tap on, wet a flannel from his backpack and started dabbing at the cuts.

About 5 minutes later Peter was done but it didn't look much better. The excess blood was gone, but his eye was still painfully purple and his gash was still bright red. And Happy was here in 5 minutes!

Peter could call it off, but Tony would know something was off, because Peter loved working for him. He couldn't blame it on Patrol because Peter didn't Patrol on Tuesdays, plus it would be easily disproven by just asking Karen. He couldn't go to his old apartment, May lived in the Tower now for safety and because she knew she could be close to Peter more. So, all Peter could do was… keep his hood down. And hope Mr Stark wasn't feeling talkative.

xXxXxXxXx

Happy wasn't a happy guy. But he was pretty observant, so when the usually excited word-vomiting kid got into the car without saying anything, with a sullen expression and his face shadowed with a hood, needless to say Happy was suspicious.

So he just put up the separating screen, and texted Tony.

Happy: Something's up with the kid. Just a heads up.

Tony: Are his vitals stable? Is he ok?

Happy: I don't know what's wrong. I don't get paid for therapy. Ask him yourself, it doesn't seem urgent.

Tony: Gee, thanks for the help.

Happy: Just letting you know.

xXxXxXxXx

Peter nodded at Happy moodily and got out of the car. He trudged up the steps and dragged himself upstairs, thankfully not encountering anyone else. He saw his reflection in the reflective glass and cringed at the damage. It really did hurt, but he was more concerned with hiding it right now. He paused outside the lab. Pulling his hood down as far as it would go, and taking a shaky breath, he pushed the door open.

"Hey, kid!" Tony exclaimed, looking concerned already. Shit.

"Hi." Peter replied shortly, hoping Mr Stark took the hint.

Mr Stark did not take the hint.

"What's up with you, kid? Where's that over-excitable attitude I love to hate?" Tony prodded, walking over. "Take off that hoodie, it's hot in here."

"I'm… I'm cold." Peter mumbled, looking down.

Tony stood there staring at him. Peter silently willed him to just drop it. Please. And he did! Tony shrugged and walked away, seemingly satisfied with the conversation.

xXxXxXxXx

Tony was so not satisfied. But clearly the kid didn't want to talk about it, and Tony could respect that. Well, no, he couldn't. He could understand it, but it was still stupid. He had to see what was up. But he couldn't gather anything with Peter hiding away in that hoodie, saying he was 'cold'. Cold, my ass.

Suddenly Tony had a bit of a lightbulb. He smirked to himself. "Just gonna go get some coffee, kid. One sec." he said, getting up. He got only a grunt in response.

Once out of the room, Tony pulled up F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Turn up the heat in Lab 247. Turn it up a lot."

xXxXxXxXx

Peter was glad to see Tony leave for a bit. He took the time to touch his face in the hope it was better, but it stung just like before. Possibly worse. But Tony had taken the 'cold' excuse, so that was working out fine. Except for the fact that he wasn't cold at all. In fact, he could have sworn that it was getting hotter! But obviously he couldn't take off his hoodie.

About 15 minutes later and Peter was sweltering. This was ridiculous. Peter considered taking off his hoodie temporarily, but the risk was too high that Tony would walk in. So he sat there. But it was getting really, really hot. Peter was sweating gallons, and practically gasping for air at this point. Then Tony walked in. Peter was too preoccupied with not fainting to realise the smug expression on Tony's face, and the fact that he didn't have a coffee. He genuinely felt like he was gonna black out. Then, amongst all the horrible suffocating heat he heard Tony say:

"Hey, kid. It's absolutely boiling in here, take off that hoodie. You're gonna bake yourself!"

Peter managed to move his head enough to shake it.

Tony frowned. "Fine. Pass me that screwdriver."

Peter looked at the ground in despair. He couldn't move, he couldn't. His whole body was bruised up, and he was pretty sure his face was bleeding again, and it was so hot. So goddamn hot. But, slowly, Peter lifted himself up. He grabbed the screwdriver and inched forward. Everything was going blurry. The heat of the blood on his face, his aching body begging him to stop and the heat, the heat, the heat. And then he fell. Again.

"Kid! Kid? What the f*ck?"

Peter felt himself get hauled up and put in a chair. He pulled his hoodie down with the last of his strength.

"Take the hoodie off, kid. I mean it."

But Peter was still adamant, slowly shaking his head once again. Then he heard a sigh of exasperation, and felt hands on his head, grasping and yanking. He went to fight back but he just hurt so much. So much. So he let it happen, and the breath of cool air when the hoodie was pulled off woke him up to the situation. He squeaked and covered his face with his arms. Except his arms were all bruised too.

He heard Mr Stark take a sharp intake of breath.

"Kid… what… what the f*ck happened? What- Who-" he stammered, going to touch Peter's face.

And then Peter just broke. Alongside the blood he felt tears leave his eyes and he just lay there, sobbing and in pain. Tony went to hug him, something Peter had dreamed of, but now, he was just filled with shame. So he drunkenly stood up and ran out, pushing the doors open. He ran down the stairs, still crying and feeling his legs start to give up. He got to the living room and suddenly everything went black.

xXxXxXxXx

Peter was enjoying this dream. Everything was quiet, and white. And… white? Peter became aware to the fluorescent light above him and also, frighteningly how much his body hurt.

"But what happened, Stark? This isn't patrol. He's practically completely purple, for god's sake."

"I don't know! He was trying desperately to hide it though."

"Why would he hide this?!"

"Like I know, Romanov! I just found out when you guys did. He was so desperate to hide it he made himself conk out. Something is going on here."

"No shit Tony."

"Look here, don't-"

"Guys, shut it. He's waking up."

Peter opened his eyes to a group of concerned Avengers staring down at him.

"Um… hi?" he said weakly, his voice sounding like he'd swallowed sawdust.

Everyone just looked at him either in exasperation, confusion or concern. A lot of concern. Peter tried to stand up, but found the best he could do was sit up.

"Peter." Peter looked towards the voice. It was his Aunt May, looking more scared and yet murderous than he'd ever seen her. "Peter… what happened to you?"

Peter really wanted to tell them, to ask for help. But he couldn't. "I tripped. Fell down the stairs at school. But I thought you guys would think I was clumsy so I didn't tell you." He said, not meeting their eyes.

Clint just sighed, but he seemed to believe him. So did Thor, Scott and Bruce. But now Nat looked at him . "Pete, I know a black eye when I see one."

Peter mumbled: "Well then you'll know I haven't got one."

"PETER PARKER." Peter jumped at the sudden shout.

"DON'T LIE TO ME." Nat grabbed his shoulder and stared at him.

"Nat- maybe he's telling the truth-" Clint interjected.

Nat turned. "There are bruises all over his body. And his face- there's a deep gash. A gash! You can't- not from stairs, Clint!"

"I know you're clumsy Peter but this-" May said, beginning to panic.

Then everyone was talking again. And they were shouting and arguing and Peter was being quiet and-

"F.R.I.D.A.Y." Everyone turned to see a grim faced Tony bring up a screen. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. Show me video logs from emergency spider drone 31 from 3:35-4:40." Peter's heart stopped. He looked at the screen, and at the Avengers. This couldn't be real.

"Showing logs, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded.

And on the screen, came up Peter. Peter walking out of last period with Ned, talking about Star Wars. They got to the end off the hall, and Peter said something to Ned.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, enhance audio." Whispered Nat.

Now you could hear. "Sorry dude. I've got detention. I was late to period 3."

Tony looked at Peter. "You told me you were late to period 2, Peter." He said, tiredly.

"I-" Peter went to say something, but he shut up when everyone just glared at him. They all turned to the screen. Peter felt himself drain of colour. He didn't- he didn't want to see this- not again- And then he felt his hand get squeezed. It was Nat, looking at him with something like pity but not patronising. More of a 'I'm here for you. Even if you don't need it or want it.' So Peter just gulped and turned to the screen.

Screen Peter was walking out now. Obviously not to detention. He went to round the corner when- Peter nearly shouted out loud to warn himself but he couldn't. Because this had already happened and he had deserved it. So the first kick came, and screen Peter went flying to the ground. "Penis! So nice of you to join us!" he heard Flash say, and he heard his stupid gang laugh. Then it started. They were all- kicking him and throwing things and Peter just lay there, shielding his head.

"If you don't let me hit your head I'll go hit Ned's. You wouldn't want that, would you Penis?"

The stupid gang were saying things and Peter really really didn't like seeing this again. Then, eventually, he saw Marcus (the second worse douche next to Flash) get bored. Marcus threw one last rock and then said the stupid thing: "Don't completely annihilate him Flash, we'll be down one high school weirdo!"

And then it was just Peter and Flash. He watched himself defend his friends, and saw himself get thrown up against the wall, punched hard in the face and black out. Then he saw what he hadn't seen before, an unconscious Peter lying there whilst Flask took a picture and kicked him in the head once more. Then Flash seemed to get bored, and went to leave. But screen Peter- he didn't have the gash yet. That was when it happened. Flash was about to leave when he stopped. He turned back and looked at Peter. "Why don't we do something a little more permanent for your pretty little face, Penis." He whispered menacingly to himself. Real-life Peter heard himself gasp out loud. Flash bent down and took out a pocket knife. He slashed it down Peter's face and watched for a moment. Then he ran off.

The screen went black. Everyone slowly turned to Peter. Except Peter wasn't there.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Peter sat in his room. Crying. Everything was ruined now- they all thought he was weak and they all thought he was pathetic and they were right and everything still hurt.

He lay down in his bed and sobbed quietly.

Then the door creaked. Tony was there. Just Tony.

This time Peter took the hug.

xXxXxXxXx

They were there for a while. Peter explained what had happened through mixed sobs and every time he got ashamed or embarrassed or withdrawn, Ton would shamelessly hold him, look at him and tell him that his reaction was completely justifiable, in fact extremely brave. Tony wasn't having another emotionally constipated Avenger if he could help it. Then May had come in. She apologised for not doing it in the first place, but Peter looked at her red eyes and knew it was simply out of shock.

"I wanted to be there for you Peter, that's why I'm here now, at the tower. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, it's fine. I should have told you." Peter smiled comfortingly at her. "Plus… I think in a way I needed to talk to Mr Stark about it."

"I'm glad you have this, Peter. You deserve all of this." She went to hug him. "I'm glad you have Tony, too." She whispered in his ear. "You need a fath- a male figure in your life." They were both quiet. Peter didn't deny it. He didn't acknowledge the 'father figure' thing but they both knew it was true.

xXxXxXxXx

Tony had slipped out and explained to the mass of worried, panicking Avengers what had happened in full. Then they went to his school. Needless to say, the principal was shocked when Black Widow stormed into his office, slammed down Flash Thompson's, Marcus Hedge's and Macy Forest's student ID's and insisted they were expelled. Once the initial shock had expired and the Principal was shown proof, the students and their parents were called in. Neither parties ever said what happened in that office, and all students named were expelled.

Tony also made sure that the information that the Avengers had rallied in the principal's office for Peter was just between the student's and their families, and the principal himself. The press would not know, and neither would anyone at Peter's school. Whilst it may have been good for people to know not to mess with Peter, it was too dangerous and the decision to reveal the close bond Peter had with the Avengers should be Peter's choice, and in a more ideal scenario.

xXxXxXxXx

Once everything was better, everyone sat in the living room and essentially gave Peter a big hug. It was just that wholesome. Peter had started crying when Tony told him Flash and the rest were gone, purely out of shock and relief.

It was over.

When the everyone sat down to watch 'Mulan' ("It's a classic!" Bruce had insisted.) Peter sat next to Tony and gave him a wary glance. He really, really wanted to just rest on him. He was afraid to acknowledge it but the kid was affection starved. He shuffled closer every minute, and eventually Tony must have noticed because he just gave Peter a bemused glance, chuckled and pulled Peter in a lot closer, his arm slung round Peter's shoulders.

Peter froze, but then relaxed, laying his head on Tony's shoulder.

Things were looking up.

**A/N: WOW. That was a long one. So, I tried my best. I had some serious writers block and doubts about this one, but I think that is largely due to the fact that this is one of the first serious toned pieces. Anyway, leave a review and a follow, I'll be writing a bit more in the next few days so I'll try to get in a few more prompts. If you have a prompt, this is the prime time to post it! If you want further prompt info, look to the bottom of the first chapter. Thanks again! **

**Just to remind you, this story is available on fanfiction. net, archiveofourown and Wattpad, but I will always post any new chapters on first, and typically more chapters are available on too. However I am working on getting all chapters up on all websites.**


End file.
